


Forgive Me, My Love (Phan)

by thegirlwholikestowrite



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:50:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwholikestowrite/pseuds/thegirlwholikestowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides to confess his love for Phil. Does he feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me, My Love (Phan)

Hi Phil,  
It’s me again. You probably think I am still on my computer, editing my latest video, or on Tumblr. I am not. I am writing you this. I was going to type it in Comic Sans, but this Phil, what I am about to confess, it is not ironic.  
Do you remember the day we first met? Do you remember me smiling like an idiot after telling you how beautiful you looked in real life and you blushing? I do. I remember every second I spend with you. Every single one of them.  
I relive them in my head before I go to sleep. I smile at how fucking adorable and perfect you are, and yes, I do dream about you.  
Most of those dreams are nice ones. The ones you don’t want to wake up from, but I do want to wake up Phil. I want to wake up and find you looking at me back the way I look at you.  
Today I have this urge to tell you how I feel and how I have felt for the past six years in hopes that you feel the same.  
You probably don’t.  
You will ask, why today? Why not any other random day that you could talk to me face to face? But you see, I am a coward. I will probably never have the courage to tell you these things. And today, you gave me this feeling people write novels about. The sparkle and the sun shining brighter and the wind whispering songs in your ear when you are in love. Those things aren’t ironic. They aren’t for novels.  
They do happen in real life.  
I don’t know how I can word this. So I will just say it like how people do in the movies.  
I love you.  
I love you Phillip Michael Lester.  
And you are the world to me.  
You are my star.  
No.  
Not my star.  
You are my whole damn universe.  
And I don’t know what I do without you. Who I am without you, or where I would be without you. These things are mysteries to me too. So don’t ask me question I don’t have the answers to.  
I have some.  
You can ask me why I love you. Or why I will be leaving shortly after this letter.  
Because Phil Lester, you are perfect. And I certainly am not worth you, let alone your love.  
I am sorry.  
I really do love you.  
Please forgive me for what I am about to do.  
I am sorry Phil Lester.

 

Phil found this the day after Dan left.

 

 

 

 

And.

 

 

 

 

Came.

 

 

 

 

 

Back.

 

 

 

 

 

With.

 

 

 

 

 

 

An.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Engagement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ring.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Happily.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

please.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

dont.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

murder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

me.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know. I was really bored.


End file.
